Becoming Stronger
by ReDandCaKe
Summary: Orihime runs to Kisuke to become stronger. Only does she find out that she doesn't need to fight to become stronger.


I was cleaning my house when Orihime came over. "Urahara, I need more practice." She said. I could tell she came right after school, she was still in her uniform. "Why is that Orihime?" I asked. I gave her a cup of tea and sat across from her. She looked into the cup hesitently. "Well, I am not strong enough. I want to be able to help out in fights and I ant to be ableto take my own enemies down too. I feel like I am dragging everyone behind." She looked even more sad. "Orihime. You are a healer who can heal people who have no limbs. You re-animate them. Thats a gift I would kill to have." She blushed.

"What do I have to do to become stronger?" She asked. I knew right off the bat she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't have sex to become stronger. I sighed. "You have to make love Orihime-chan." I said pressing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. I seen her entire face turn red. "O-okay. But with who?" She questioned. "With anyone as long as you care for them." "Like who?" She questioned again. The conversation gotten heavy. "Well, like me, we are teamates on the field and we share a caring friendship for each other, correct?" She gulped. "Yeah." Her face was heated, I wouldn't doubt mine was. I probably look like a red hot pepper. She sat right next to me then un buttoned some of her shirt showing her massive cleavage. I remebered that its been about seven months since I last had sex. Yoruichi is busy with Ichigo so much that I never see her anymore. "Correct." Orihime said leaning on me. I pushed her away. "Orihime, this is wrong. I can't take you're virginity. I'm sorry." I said standing up. I had a hard on and tried hiding it.

Orihime quickly undone my pants and seen my hard on. Her face was red. She poked the blood filled tip making pre cum drip out. "Ugh." I moaned as she licked the tip then slowley pressed it on her toung then into her mouth. I wrapped my hands into her hair making her take all of it in. I soon came in her mouth. She drank it all then let me go. Her face seemed to be in shock. She was quiet. "Fuck, Orihime. I'm sorry that was wrong of me." I said pulling my pants up. "Stop." She said grabbing at my pants and pulling them down. She got on her back and pulled her panties off. I gulped thinking about how bad I wanted to fuck her at the moment. She pressed her fingers in her pussy. I quickly hardened again. "Urahara, please." She said beging for me. I got on top of her kissing her softly. I ripped open her shirt and sucked on her nipples. I pinched them making them harden. I rubbed the tip on her clit. "Gah!" She screamed in pleasure. I kissed her belly and then her clit. I rubbd it with my ounge and entered one finger then a second one when she began to thrust a tad bit.

I bunched her skirt up on her hips getting a good look at her vagina before putting my cock inside of her and making her scream my name over and over again. I went slow and gained speed. "Damn, you are tight." I breathed in her ear. I sucked on her earlobe and bit it a little. "I feel good Urahara!" She moaned. She pulled the back of my blonde hair. I ripped my shirt off. Orihime clawed at my pale back while grinding against my hips. I moaned from her wetness. I rubbed her clit making her climax on my base. Her cum allowed me to grind faster. I pulled her nipple and sucked on her bottom lip while grinding inside of her. I pulled out and layed down having her sit on top of me.

She sat on my cock and soon began bouncing on my hips. I grinded inside of her making her almost claw me to death. He breast would bounce around. I grabbed ahold of them as she kept bouncing on me. I squeezed them and kissed them making her climax again. She stopped and got up. She layed next to me exusted. "Orihime, I haven't finished yet." I said I lifted her ass in the air going inside of her and yelling 'fuck' a couple of times. She moaned for more and more. I put my pinky in her ass making her tighten very quickly. "No!" She said in dis-comfort. I kept thrusting and came inside of her. I rested my body on top of hers. I was to tired to even pull out. I kissed her back and held er hand in reassuerence. "I love you Orihime." I breathed. "I love you too Kisuke." She huffed.


End file.
